This invention relates to a fishing lure wherein the hooking mechanism is mobile about a sliding track. More specifically, this invention relates to a fishing lure wherein the hooking mechanism is allowed to change positions on the lure in response to changing forces in the water.
Most fishing lures in the form of jigs, flies, spinners, spoons, flatfish and the like have a specific position on them to which the hooking mechanism is attached. The hook may be attached via a swivel so that it may rotate, be responsive to the tow of the line, water currents and the like and not become tangled.
In the above mentioned lures the hook is relatively stationary in regards to its point of attachment to the lure. While this is satisfactory in most instances there are other arrangements which may also be useful. Fishing enthusiasts are interested in better and novel lures which might attract that heretofore elusive fish and also for lures that provide new and exciting means in the art of fishing.